Brendan's Day Off
by Slickflix
Summary: Brendan Brady is having a good day, and it's about to get even better.


**Brendan's Day Off**

It is 3.47pm and Brendan is having a good day.

It had started unpromisingly with a visit to the police station, but even that had turned out strangely enjoyable when it became obvious that DC Work Experience was going to be even easier to 'manage' than Brendan had expected. The young copper had seemed flustered by his presence from the start, and during the interview his brown eyes had repeatedly strayed to Brendan's crotch and then jerked quickly away. It was just too easy. Brendan hadn't even needed to turn on the charm. _No,_ he'd thought. _DC Work Experience is not going to be a problem._

And now Brendan is walking home from the corner shop, swinging his bag of milk and bread and chocolate digestives. The sun is shining and he won a tenner on a scratchcard at the till. He reckons he would probably be whistling if he wasn't chewing gum.

He puts his key in the lock and opens the front door. Inside, Cheryl is sitting at the kitchen table, rummaging in her handbag.

"Oh Bren, you're back...great. I'm having a shocker of a day. The till's broken again so I had to call the repair man out and I'm supposed to be meeting Lindsay at five and I've got a million and one things to do before then. Ste's in the shower upstairs and I've lost the ticket for the dry cleaning, but I think the guy who works in there knows us so... "

Brendan had been putting the milk into the fridge, but stops with the door open, and turns to face her.

"Hang on sis. Back up a moment there...I didn't quite catch that middle bit.. Did you just say Stephen is upstairs in our shower?" He looks slightly incredulous.

"Yeah.." drawls Cheryl. She is now checking her lipstick in a small folding mirror. "He had a wee bit of a mishap while he was changing a barrel, bless him. His clothes were soaking and he smelled like a brewery so I brought him back here rather than going all the way back to his." She snaps the mirror shut. "Can I leave him in your capable hands if I get off now? You don't mind lending him some clothes, do you, love? I've put his in the machine."

Brendan definitely does not mind at all.. "No problem", he says brightly, binning his gum. "You go on, sis. I'll sort Stephen out". _Oh yes I will_.

"Aww, thanks love! Make sure he's back at the bar soon as poss 'cos Jacquie's on her own. See you later.." She blows a kiss and breezes out in a cloud of perfume. The door closes and the house is quiet. Brendan can hear the shower now, and the thought of Stephen in it is making his groin throb with a pleasant pulse of heat.

He heads up the stairs, kicking off his shoes on the way and smiling at the unexpected turn his day is taking. The bathroom door is closed but not locked, and he pushes it open with two fingers.

Stephen is indeed in the shower. He is washing his hair, eyes tightly shut, humming tunelessly as he works up the lather and then rinses. He has no idea he is being watched until the moment he eventually opens his eyes and sees a dark figure leaning against the doorframe. He starts with a jolt, then relaxes and puts his hand on his chest with relief.

"Fucking hell Brendan" he gasps, "you scared the shit out of me!".

"Sorry," chuckles Brendan, although he's not.

But Ste isn't really bothered. He continues to rinse his hair, enjoying the torrents of water raining down on him.

"Proper power shower is this," he grins, "ours at home is crap".

Brendan moves closer and looks at him through the glass door. Water is cascading over his smooth golden body, running in rivulets down his chest and dripping from his wet hair. He is perfect, and Brendan can feel his cock hardening in his jeans. He unbuckles his belt and undoes his fly to release the pressure. Ste is watching him and smiles, his own cock twitching in response. Then he stops suddenly, pushes the glass door ajar and puts his head round it.

"What about Cheryl?" he hisses, glancing at the open door and clearly wondering how come Brendan is so relaxed about this situation.

"She's gone out" replies Brendan, who still can't quite believe that this scenario has presented itself by chance rather than a feat of masterful manipulation. "Nobody here but us."

Stephen raises his eyebrows at this news.

"Really?" he asks. "Well, that's a bit of luck 'cos I'd say there's definitely room for two in here". He smiles, and nudges the shower door open. He fixes Brendan with his best flirtatious 'come get it' look, but Brendan doesn't need any enticing. He is already stepping into the shower, fully clothed. He pushes Ste against the tiled wall, holding his face with both hands as their mouths meet. His hands roam hungrily over warm wet skin while Ste undoes the buttons of his saturated shirt, then eases it off. Brendan tugs off the rest of his clothes and they stand for a moment, looking at each other through the falling water. Brendan can see tiny bright droplets clinging to Stephen's dark eyelashes.

They come together in a heated blur of hands and mouths on wet bodies, low moans and heavy breaths, until Brendan slows down and starts to run his tongue deliberately down Ste's neck and across his chest. He continues down the side of Ste's slender body to his hip, gliding his mouth across the small tattoo there, as he drops to his knees on the pile of wet clothes.

Inhaling sharply and then exhaling with a moan, Ste closes his eyes and leans back against the wall as Brendan takes his dripping wet, hard cock in his mouth and starts to work his magic. And it really does feel like magic to Ste, because it is like nothing he has ever felt before. Sex with Brendan is in a whole different league of its own, and he's not sure how much of that is because Brendan is a man, and how much is because Brendan is Brendan. All he knows for sure is that he can't get enough of it.

His breaths get louder and louder as the sensation intensifies, and he clutches at handfuls of Brendan's soaking wet hair. When he finally comes, he throws his head back and makes a kind of breathless yelping sound which seems to echo startlingly loud over the steady hum of the shower. _He really can't keep that mouth quiet_ thinks Brendan, but he truly doesn't mind today because there is nobody else to hear them. He stands, takes a mouthful of water and kisses Stephen again, the warm salt-tinged water trickling from their mouths.

Stephen's eyes are half closed, and he is still breathing heavily as Brendan slides his hands around his waist and down over the curve of his backside. His cock is warm and hard against Ste's wet body, and he can not wait any longer. But Ste is already there, moving his hand downwards and taking hold of the dripping shaft. A breath catches in Brendan's throat and he makes a low growling sound and closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them Stephen is licking his lips and smiling, then looking down to watch his hand as it moves in unhurried strokes.

"Turn around" breathes Brendan gruffly in his ear, and Stephen smiles sweetly and obliges, putting one hand against the tiled wall.

Brendan is just wondering if his day can get any better when the water suddenly starts to run uncomfortably cool, and within seconds it is freezingly, scrotum-numbingly cold.

"Aw fuck!" yells Stephen, clutching his arms across his chest and flattening himself against the wall to avoid the icy torrent. Brendan is shouting too.

"Jesus fucking shite" he screams, backing swiftly out of the cubicle, then reaching one arm back in to turn the water off.

There is a moment of silence.

"Well, I think that's the hot water gone then", he says, kicking the shower door with his heel. "Talk about shitty timing...fuck!" He raises his voice as he swears, but they are both half laughing now.

"Aw, shame" grins Stephen. "Too bad, I've got to go back to work now, me. Can't be taking too long to get back…you'll have to sort yourself out". He is teasing, and today Brendan likes it.

"Oh, you're going nowhere" he replies, chucking a towel at Ste and grabbing another for himself, "..except the bedroom."


End file.
